


Mass Effect: Journey

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Awkward Flirting, Body Modification, Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing, Discrimination, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hacking, Healthy Relationships, Hobbies, M/M, Military Training, Outer Space, Post-Mass Effect: Andromeda, Racism, Rescue Missions, Science Experiments, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Dancing, Social Anxiety, Space Battles, Space Stations, Spaceships, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Undercover Missions, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: A new cast and a new adventure with some familiar faces along the way.Twins who are more than they seem.An assassin longing for home.A religious genius.A pilot with her head in space.A DJ with a dream.A sniper defying the odds.A curious scholar.A stubborn soldier.A singer with a secret.Are YOU ready for the journey?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: OC's (Various Fandoms)





	Mass Effect: Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I really only watch Mass Effect on YouTube for the romance, but beyond that, the whole series is incredibly well-done and interesting. (Just pretend that my characters being related to canon characters makes sense, I don't have the patience to figure out the logistics.)
> 
> Fanart is allowed, just ask permission first. DM me if you want to do something NSFW.

**Camelia Sasparilla Oglethorpe**  
Race: Human  
Sex: Female  
Age: 26  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Class: Vanguard  
Special: Shock Trooper  
Weapons: 2 Pistols, L5n Biotics  
Orientation: Demisexual  
Nickname: Cami, Cam, Thorpe  
Accent: None  
Skin Color: Light Tan  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Brown  
Haircut: Long, wears Headband  
Height: 5’ 8”  
Features: Freckles across her nose  
Family: Cameron & Chloe (parents), Carter (older brother, 30), Charles & Chelsea (twin older siblings, 28), Clarence (younger brother, 22), Carmen (younger sister, 20), Christine (youngest sister, 8 months)  
Friends: Margery, Casmus, Eseka, Saam, Sakal, Alura, Vesin’Tumos, Korloc & Kriash  
Likes: Meeting other species, having a good time, exploring new worlds, talking problems out, playing her guitar and singing  
Dislikes: Racism, others not having fun, secrets & lies, violence before reasoning, not being able to befriend someone

Bio: Born on Earth in Branson, Missouri to two on-call military generals, she had a simple life until she received her own acoustic guitar on her 10th birthday. She immediately started practicing and eventually performed little country music concerts in front of her family (she mostly covers ancient country singers such as Carrie Underwood, Reba McEntire, Kelsea Ballerini, Lady Antebellum, Florida Georgia Line, Brett Eldredge, Kane Brown, etc.). At 16 she played in front of a crowd for the first time at karaoke night in a cafe and was a big hit. Enlisted in the military at 18 (as was family tradition) but still played her guitar during rare free moments. She was sent to New Elysium for further training at New Jon Grissom Academy at 21 and due to the fact that there wasn't much else to do besides training, she started performing at a local bar to make some pocket money. Though certain alien species were new to country music, they grew to like it and she quickly gained a small fanbase. One night when she was 26 and at the bar on break, an unruly Batarian pulled a gun out and started threatening people. Using her military training, she was able to disarm and knock him out before he could fire a shot. This caught the attention of two Alliance commanders who happened to be there on their night off. They recruited her for their new Alliance Military Squad (AMS) and she transferred the next day.

 **Margery Kelly Beryl**  
Race: Human  
Sex: Female  
Age: 23  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Class: Adept  
Special: Nemesis  
Weapons: L5n Biotics  
Orientation: Lesbian  
Nickname: Marge, Beryl  
Accent: African  
Skin Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black  
Haircut: Short  
Height: 5’ 7”  
Features: Small mole under her left eye  
Family: Arnold & LeAnn (parents), Jeremy (older brother, 27)  
Friends: Camelia, Casmus, Eseka, Saam, Sakal, Alura, Vesin’Tumos, Korloc & Kriash  
Likes: Reading, working, training, gossip, dressing up & partying  
Dislikes: Friends hurting, not being active, sexism/racism/homophobia

Bio: Hailing from planet Demeter and born to two vastly different artists (portrait & sculpture), she realized she didn't want to be another artist after seeing a commercial for the military when she was 12. She came out to her parents at 16 and they had a hard time speaking to her afterwards. The one who helped her adjust was her brother Jeremy, who was completely supportive. After the tension between her and her parents became unbearable, she moved in with Jeremy. She signed up for the military the day after she turned 18 and hasn’t spoken to her parents since. Though she had to deal with racism, sexism, and homophobia, she grew to be an impressive soldier. Was recruited to AMS after finishing first in three separate obstacle courses in the span of one day. She calls Jeremy once a week to update him on her life. Her favorite pastime is dressing up and partying while drinking Long Island Iced Teas. Also likes to play matchmaker. Niece of David Anderson.

 **Casmus Barius**  
Race: Turian  
Sex: Male  
Age: 29  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Class: Engineer  
Special: Mechanic  
Weapons: 2 Pistols, Omni-Tool, Drone  
Orientation: Questioning  
Nickname: Cas, Barius  
Accent: None  
Skin Color: Black  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Hair Color: N/A  
Height: 6’  
Features: Markings on his face stating that he’s from Tridend Colony  
Family: Juliantis & Solana (parents), Garrus (uncle)  
Friends: Camelia, Margery, Eseka, Saam, Sakal, Alura, Vesin’Tumos, Korloc & Kriash  
Likes: Technology (non-weapon), studying, slow songs, being alone  
Dislikes: Parties, socializing, fast songs, over-emotional people

Bio: Raised on Palaven, he was made to focus on his studies along with his soldier training and wasn’t really allowed to make friends. Because of his parents being overbearing, he grew to have social anxiety, but has been able to manage it after hiring a therapist. The only times when he didn’t feel claustrophobic was with his uncle Garrus, who taught him battle tactics and how to shoot long before he joined the military. Wasn’t raised to be suspicious of humans but was asked to learn more about them by his parents regardless. Scouted by AMS after unknowingly having an ethics of war discussion with a recruiter. Started thinking about his sexuality when he was flirted with a female and male Turian on the same day. 

**Eseka Keri**  
Race: Asari  
Sex: Mono-Gendered  
Age: 228  
Pronouns: They/Them  
Class: Infiltrator  
Special: Medic  
Weapons: Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Biotics  
Orientation: Bisexual  
Nickname: Es, Keri  
Accent: Slight British  
Skin Color: Blue  
Eye Color: Silver  
Hair Color: Blue (not hair)  
Height: 5’ 6”  
Features: Blue dots around their eyes in a ‘c’ shape  
Family: Na’irnea & Lidet (parents), Jeme & Yera (twin siblings, 233)  
Friends: Camelia, Margery, Casmus, Saam, Sakal, Alura, Vesin’Tumos, Korloc & Kriash  
Likes: Sketching, reading graphic novels, museums, stealth missions  
Dislikes: Bullies, art defacers, talking to a large group, close combat

Bio: They come from a political family on Thessia and were raised to seek a governmental career (parents are diplomats, siblings are diplomats-in-training). However, they weren’t really interested and instead surprised their family by joining the military, not wanting to stay on Asari worlds their entire life. Acquired a pronounced stutter after a training mission went awry and is currently seeing a speech therapist (also received a text-to-speech bracelet from parents). Learned how to be an in-battle medic and took to sniper training with worrying ease. Volunteered for AMS after sitting in on a recruiting seminar. Found out they were Ardat-Yakshi after almost killing their first lover and have been leery of romance ever since. They enjoy the arts in their free time and are often seen sketching random objects and people when they’re not at art museums or comic shops. Admirer of Liara T’Soni.

 **Saam De Dama**  
Race: Angara  
Sex: Male  
Age: 26  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Class: Adept  
Special: Bastion  
Weapons: 2 Pistols, L5x Biotics  
Orientation: Straight  
Nickname: Saam, Dama  
Accent: None  
Skin Color: Purple  
Eye Color: Black/Blue  
Hair Color: Purple (NH)  
Height: 6’ 3”  
Features: Blind in right eye  
Family: Kefen & Teviint (parents), Jaal (uncle)  
Friends: Camelia, Margery, Casmus, Eseka, Sakal, Alura, Vesin’Tumos, Korloc & Kriash  
Likes: Fighting, making battle plans, drinking, being a Disk Jockey  
Dislikes: Training, hangovers, bad music, boredom, long flights

Bio: He trained to fight the Kett while growing up on Aya but also enjoys music and would often put on small shows for his family. Lost sight in his right eye after falling off a cliff and landing on some rocks. Eventually became a freelance Disk Jockey and has a decent fanbase on Aya and Havarl. Seemingly out of the blue he signed up for an off-world military position and explained to his confused family that he wanted to earn enough money to open his own club one day. He likes to drink and is a functioning alcoholic, but he won’t admit it. Though he enjoys fighting, he won’t do so without good reason, such as someone insulting his friends (which has gotten him in trouble with the law a few times). AMS offered him an alternative instead of going to jail for a recent fight. His name is technically pronounced ‘Sa-Am’ but he doesn’t mind when people call him ‘Sam.’ Often disappointed that he can’t have certain candies. He’s the nephew of Jaal Ama Darav. 

**Sakal Firbane**  
Race: Salarian  
Sex: Female  
Age: 28  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Class: Soldier  
Special: Commando  
Weapons: Pistol, Assault Rifle, Shotgun  
Orientation: Asexual  
Nickname: Kal, Firbane  
Accent: None  
Skin Color: Red & White  
Eye Color: Red  
Hair Color: NH  
Height: 5’ 10”  
Features: Missing a finger on her left hand  
Family: Jedall & Elin (parents, deceased), 11 siblings  
Friends: Camelia, Margery, Casmus, Eseka, Saam, Alura, Vesin’Tumos, Korloc & Kriash  
Likes: Piloting, researching old and new spaceships, building models of spaceships, discussing spaceships, staying busy throughout the day  
Dislikes: Her species short lifespan, some of her siblings disapproving of her wanting to be a pilot, her work being interrupted, setbacks

Bio: Though raised to work with science and technology, she never quite took to it and even lost a finger after accidently splashing herself with a chemical. Once she discovered she was allergic to certain ones, she began looking into alternative careers. She became obsessed with piloting after a friend took her to an air show and so she left her home of Nasurn to learn as much as she could. Because of this decision, her family became divided; 7 of her siblings (5 brothers, 2 sisters) support her while 4 siblings (2 brothers, 2 sisters) don’t talk to her anymore. They thought she didn’t try hard enough with science and tech while she hopes they can close the rift between them before their short lifespans catch up with them. Volunteered for AMS when she overheard recruiters saying they needed pilots. She can fill a whole day talking about spaceships and their history to anyone willing to listen. Has a collection of model ships she built herself and makes new ones in her spare time. Her family is varied career-wise, and their positions are as follows: a brother and a sister working on GARDIAN starship defenses, 2 sisters in politics, 4 brothers in the Special Tasks Group, and 2 brothers and 1 sister in the sciences. She is the daughter of Mordin Solus’s nephew. Her full name is Nasurn Heranon Aegohr Dinest Got Firbane Sakal.

 **Alura Krios**  
Race: Drell  
Sex: Female  
Age: 21  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Class: Engineer  
Special: Operative  
Weapons: 2 Pistols, Omni-Tool, Drone  
Orientation: Bisexual  
Nickname: Al, Krios  
Accent: None  
Skin Color: Green & Blue  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: NH  
Height: 5’ 9”  
Features: Has a tattoo of Arashu on her right arm  
Family: Kolyat & Orasa (parents)  
Friends: Camelia, Margery, Casmus, Eseka, Saam, Sakal, Vesin’Tumos, Korloc & Kriash  
Likes: Praying every morning and night, testing her computer skills, learning about other planets, looking through her memories for any missed details, socializing with new people  
Dislikes: Staying stuck in one place, being a burden on others, reliving bad memories, having someone treat her like a child

Bio: With medical researcher father and military mother, life on Kahje was rarely ever boring. She grew up hearing stories about her grandfather Thane Krios and made up her mind to help people like he did. Her mother taught her how to fight afterwards. Contracted Kepral’s Syndrome when she was 12 after exploring outside her domed city for too long. She was given the cure (which her father discovered some years before her birth, dubbed the Thane Vaccine) and was able to leave the hospital after a few months. Realizing she was Bi around 14, she told her parents as soon as they were both home and they accepted her right away. When she turned 16, she was allowed to get one tattoo and chose the face of Arashu to be on her right arm. Weekly visits with her parents to listen to the priests had her worshipping the goddess and even carrying around a prayer book. After joining the AMS, she became an unparalleled genius with computers and even made simple games to play in her free time. Left home to explore other worlds and eventually see Rakhana with her own eyes.

 **Vesin’Tumos nar Tali’Zorah**  
Race: Quarian  
Sex: Genderfluid  
Age: 27  
Pronouns: He/Him, She/Her  
Class: Infiltrator  
Special: Assassin  
Weapons: Pistol, Sniper Rifle, 2 Small Knives  
Orientation: Pansexual  
Nickname: Ves, Tumos  
Accent: German  
Skin Color: Light Tan  
Eye Color: White  
Hair Color: Black  
Height: 5’ 10”  
Features: Typical Quarian face/neck markings  
Family: Birth parents deceased, Tali’Zorah (adopted mother)  
Friends: Camelia, Margery, Casmus, Eseka, Saam, Sakal, Alura, Korloc & Kriash  
Likes: Flirting, fashion, trying new food, traveling, dancing & singing, surprising people, his mother  
Dislikes: Betrayal, clingy/possessive people, being told he can’t do something, avoidable drama, being mocked for being himself

Bio: He was born prematurely on Rannoch, and his mother died shortly after due to the stress of it all. His father tried his best to raise him alone but was constantly sick. After his father died when he was 8, he was adopted by Tali’Zorah, as his parents had been close friends with her. He learned self-defense along with dancing and singing as he grew and would sometimes perform recitals with friends. Started experimenting with clothing when he was 15 and declared himself genderfluid at 16. He wears pants and has his hair down when male, and wears skirts with his hair up when female. Tali supported him completely. Began to feel claustrophobic by the time he was 20 and left on his pilgrimage with the intent of not coming back. He ran out of money due to a bad gamble against a crime lord and became an assassin to earn it all back. Though skilled at killing, he doesn’t enjoy it and often wakes from nightmares about his various marks. Confident in his body and uses it to his advantage when he can. Works as a dancer at the crime lord’s club in-between assassinations. Joins the AMS after they help him out of his situation.

 **Urdnot Korloc & Kriash**  
Race: Krogan  
Sex: Kor – Male, Kri – Female  
Age: 1,000  
Pronouns: Kor - He/Him, Kri - She/Her  
Class: Sentinel  
Special: Guardian  
Weapons: 2 Heavy Pistols, 2 Submachine Guns  
Orientation: Kor – Straight, Kri – Bi-Curious  
Nickname: Kor; Ash  
Accent: Australian  
Skin Color: Red & Blue  
Eye Color: Amber  
Hair Color: NH  
Height: 7’  
Features: Both have scars from their rite of passage  
Family: Urdnot Grogg & Jiska (parents), 10 siblings in various clans  
Friends: Camelia, Margery, Casmus, Eseka, Saam, Sakal, Alura, Vesin’Tumos  
Likes: Training, fighting, figuring things out together, getting drunk after victories, pranking each other, supporting each other’s decisions  
Dislikes: Being treated as if their dumb and/or lesser beings, not participating in battles for a long time, only being seen as brutes 

Bio: Hatched from the same egg on Tuchanka, the twins had eyes on them their entire lives. Their mother was part of a female clan before joining their father in Clan Urdnot to observe their unique children. Rarely ever alone, they grew up not only learning how to fight, but also learning how to cause trouble and not get caught. When they came of age, they went through their Rite of Passage together and killed a Thresher Maw. Urdnot Wrex, a relative, was a witness with their parents. Before being considered for breeding, both made a case to go and see the universe while they still could. He was allowed immediately, but it took more convincing before she was allowed. A goal they had was to show others that they were more than just ‘mindless brutes.’ Joined the AMS after seeing a poster for it. They support each other completely and sometimes offer advice when in a prank war with each other. Lesser known facts about them: he likes to dance, she likes to look for constellations.

**AMS Commanders:** Malakai Phenix (looks like Chadwick Boseman), Aisha Sund (looks like Sandra Oh) 

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from Cami and her family, all character names come from this website: https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/


End file.
